


All Alone

by matomato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Greg has issue (implied), M/M, Mycroft centric, Post-Reichenbach, Post-The Empty Hearse, Pre-Reichenbach, i could be trigger warning for abandoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I know i should be updating "Since You've been gone"; don't worry we are working on it; so I'm here with another story. It's not WIP. I wrote this after a bit break down, so could be a bit dark in some point and i don't know if it could trigger any of you, but I hope all of you would enjoy the story.</p>
<p>P.S : this hasn't been beta'd yet, so if any of you want to beta this do tell me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know i should be updating "Since You've been gone"; don't worry we are working on it; so I'm here with another story. It's not WIP. I wrote this after a bit break down, so could be a bit dark in some point and i don't know if it could trigger any of you, but I hope all of you would enjoy the story.
> 
> P.S : this hasn't been beta'd yet, so if any of you want to beta this do tell me.

In the end it was him and a glass of scotch left in the darkness of his study. He sipped the amber liquid slowly as he looked around the room, it was in a mess. Books laying around on the floor, glass scattered not far from the door, even one of the chair was toppled backward. The remaining evidence of what happened earlier in the evening. Everything was still too fresh in his mind, the screaming, the accusation, the heartbreak. He scoffed quietly. 

They had been fighting, arguing, which kept happening for the last few months. He went home, Greg came home, they ate dinner then they just started arguing about little stuffs. It was like a clockwork. Last time they argued about how Mycroft kept pulling his strings over Greg’s case and took several cases from the inspector without any words beforehand, it pissed the older man. They used to argue but usually everything went back to normal by the time they hit for bed. After three years being in a relationship, he thought that they finally found their dynamic, but it seemed even the great Mycroft Holmes could be proven wrong.

Everything changed since Sherlock took the fall. Mycroft had been more secretive with his work, Greg had been on edge with trying to prove that his was capable being a Detective Inspector to his boss and team. Both of them got easily irritated by each other, no one couldn’t blame them really; after all you couldn’t build a relationship with keeping secret from each other; even Mycroft knew that. _Perhaps this time it would be different_. That what the older Holmes keep telling himself every single day for the last two years since The Fall.

“I’m sick of you treating me like one of your minions Mycorft!” That’s what Greg said after Mycroft took another case from his desk. The man was fuming with rage, face all red. Throughout dinner they didn’t talk or even looked at each other face. The tension was so thick that even Mycroft thought he would be suffocated by it.

Mycroft just sat there and looked at his lover, face detached from any emotion; trying to be diplomatic as usual. “You do know how I work Gregory, this reaction of you is uncalled for”

The older man just scoffed at him and began to rant. They ended up arguing for the next two hours about, works and how Mycroft been cancelling on their dinner date. Mycroft ended up retreating to his study locking himself there and work while Greg just threw a glass of wine and retreated to their bedroom. It always started like that, they started arguing about the problem then ended up about the condition of their current relationship. And it would always ended up the same every single night. They even didn’t talk during breakfast the next day.

Tonight, tonight was different. Mycroft knew that Greg couldn’t forgive him once he found out, but still he had this little faith that the man would understand his reasons for keeping this a secret all this years, if the man would just listen. Alas, he could only hope. He was in his study, sipping his scotch when he heard the front door closed. He already prepared himself to face his lover when he heard a set of footsteps heading for the study.

“You! You knew didn’t you?!” Mycroft stayed quiet, sipped his drink before he took a quick glance at the inspector. He could see that the man was holding himself back.

“Yes, I helped him with everything, faking his suicide and all” Greg let out a shaky breath, rubbing his palm across his face. Mycroft could see that the man was so tired of everything.

“It’s a cruel joke Mycroft! You knew how much I suffered for your brother! I was this close to get sacked from my job!”

“Gregory, there’s a reason why we, I, couldn’t tell you in the first place” He put down his glass on the coffee table and looked at the older man. He began explaining everything to Greg, his voice all steady and pointed out all the reasons behind his action.

“Shut up!” Mycroft blinked surprised when he heard the man raised his voice, almost shouting “Just shut the hell up Mycroft! I don’t care about why did you do all those stuffs” Greg began, eyes still looking down at the floor, hands tighten on the back of the armchair; he could see his finger turning white slightly.

“I… I can’t believe you fucking did that to me, to John…” He looked up slowly at the politician. Mycroft couldn’t pin point the exact emotion in the man’s face and eyes. Disappointment, betrayed, sadness, heartbroken. It’s like everything were mixed together. Mycroft’s breath hitched as he stared at the brown eyes that used to glow with love, now he could see a glint of hatred.

“I was suffering Mycroft, for two years I grieved for someone that apparently not even death!” He moved around the armchair and stood in front of Mycroft.

“And you, so selfish, you just watched me in pain. Tell me just the last two years were even real for you or it was only out of pettiness that you are in a relationship with me Mycroft?!”

“Gregory, I wouldn’t even dare do that to you!” He stood up in front of the detective as the other man gave a dry chuckle.

“Really? Because right now, I don’t know if you even loved me Mycroft. You never said it back, you were lying to me for two fucking years!” He shouted looking at Mycroft with hatred. “And you were not even sorry about all of this, were you?”

Mycroft stayed silent as he looked at the older man pacing around the room before he started to talk again, accusing Mycroft for what had he done. Heartless. The man shouted at one point as he threw books from Mycroft’s desk down the floor. Mycroft shouted back at his lover, trying to make the older man saw some sense it what was happening around them.

“I will do that again in a heartbeat Gregory.” He stated and only received a laugh from the man that now holding a glass of bourbon.

“Of course you would. You enjoy seeing me suffering didn’t you?” Greg smirked as he took another sipped.

“Guess what Mycroft?! I’m tired! I can’t and won’t do _that_ again!” He glared at Mycroft, hands clenched tightly around the glass. It would break soon.

_That’s not the only one that breaking tonight_

“What do you mean? Gregory where are you going?!” He called out as the man walked toward the door, he noticed that Greg’s hand was covered with blood; seemed that he broke the glass after all.

“Can’t you deduce it Mycroft? I’m going out, I will take all of my clothes tomorrow, and preferably when you’re not around.”

“What?” He asked quietly, already knew the answer to his own question but afraid to admit or hear it. He couldn't lose Greg, no He didn't want to lose the other man.

_Please, no, don’t go_. He could hear his heart breaking slowly as he waited for the answer and watched the other man let out shaky breath

“I’m tired Mycroft, I’m tired to be in this relationship that I’m not even sure if all of this are true.” Mycroft could hear all Greg's frustration in those words, the older man rubbed his eyes with his not-bloody hand. “Just, it’s over Mycroft, I can't stand this anymore. I will still let Sherlock on my crime scene don’t worry, but I just can’t be here with you in a relationship.” He looked up at Mycroft one last time before he turned around and walked out of the room. Mycroft could see all the hurt in the other man's eyes.

Now, Mycroft just sat down wondering if he could the man that he loved and cared so much back into his life again. He huffed when his mind provided the answer, loud and clear. _No_. He sipped his scotch again, contemplating how he changed from the man that guarded his heart so well into this man who was mourning for the loss of his love. He could see his heart broken into pieces. He knew that caring _is_ not an advantage, but he thought that this time it would be different, that this time he could at least made an exception.

He chuckled at the foolish thought then reminded of what he was saying to his brother long time ago after he felt like this for the first time.

_“Alone is what protects me, Sherlock and caring is never an advantage.”_

He finished his scotch and closed his eyes, decided that he had the final proof. Alone would always be his sole companion in life and caring is not an advantage. He already walked through this path to many times. Sherlock left him and in the end Greg left him too, with breaking his heart into pieces. He closed his eyes, went inside to his mind palace slowly locked every memories, every feelings that he had over Greg in the deepest part of his mind palace and threw away the key so he could never found it again. He had enough of hurting himself. Alone would be enough, he just need to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this notes, congratulation for reading until the end! do leave what you think about the story.
> 
> cheers. X


End file.
